Interspecies Love: The Human and the Vampire
by Giriko-99
Summary: Another story placed in my Interspecies Love series. Hope you guys enjoy this!


**A/N:**

 **Welcome back to another installment of Interspecies Love. Hope you guys enjoy this stories because I really do as well. Anyways, here's an interesting one and hopefully you guys enjoy this one. Sorry if it's not to your expectations so please forgive me if it's not really that great okay?**

 **Anyways, this one's a request from ObeliskX and he intrigued me with this idea of his so I decided to go ahead and compile this story up. After this story, however, I'm not going to take some PM requests pertaining to monster girls anytime soon. Reason being is because I have some other projects to work on and also I have college life to deal with. Plus I'll be working on some part time jobs so that would also cut my time off writing my stories. I'm not sure when I'll be able to make another one like this but that doesn't mean that I'll completely abandon the series. It'll be just how much free time I have in my hands.**

 **Regardless, let's begin with the story shall we?**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Monster Musume because their owners do. But I do own my OCs.**

* * *

 **October 31.**

Whenever one hears of that date, one would automatically think of one special day. Halloween. A single day where little kids and preteens dress up as something else. Be it a superhero, a monster, a character from a TV series, or a mythical creature, and go around each house saying the all known phrase, "Trick or Treat". Halloween parties are also set up for festivity fun and social gatherings. Some houses are decorated with Halloween decorations such as tombstones, scarecrows, and the like while others just have pumpkins out on their front porches and yards carved in scary faces and lit up with a candle inside them.

Regardless of how one celebrates it, it's a festive and enjoyable one. However, I'm not here to explain what Halloween is as many of you already know what that day is. Rather, I'm here today to tell you a story that occurred in this special day. So sit back, relax, and enjoy it.

Located in a fairly large neighborhood lies a gray, white, and black two-story house with a red door on the front of the house. Pumpkins of varying carved facial features were lying around the front yard and porch of the house. While it wasn't heavily decorative as the other houses around it, at least they still retain the spirit of this festive day.

Inside the house is an eighteen year old boy who wore a long sleeve black T-shirt, gray basketball shorts, black Nike crew socks, and black, gray, and white colored sneakers. He stands around 5'9 and weighs around 140 pounds. He has unusually red colored hair, gray eyes, and tan skin. His name is Logan Terrence whose setting up the front porch for the Trick or Treaters in this time of the year. His parents aren't around the house because they're out of town for some sort of business gathering or whatever. He didn't exactly pay attention to details other than it's some sort of annual gathering for those involved in the financial business. Both his father and mother insisted that he come along with them not only to observe what it's like to be in a business gathering but also to to look over him.

Logan, however, wasn't really keen on going to one. After convincing his parents of him capable of watching over the house they reluctantly agreed only on certain conditions. With some reassurance from their son, off they went to their business gathering.

" _Talk about overprotective parents. Although I can't really blame them since I'm their only kid and have every right to be worried that something bad may happen to me. Oh well. At least I don't have an annoying baby sitter doting over me every second._ " Logan thought as he sat on his summer chair waiting for the Trick or Treaters to come around the block. For the first few minutes there weren't any children coming around his house. Then there was a group of children coming up to his porch and said the all around known phrase. Giving them their candy, the children left and another group came around to his house. The same process kept on repeating over and over again, until the last group of Trick or Treaters came to his house. As he gave out the last remaining bits of it to the children, he was talking to one of the adults that he knew ever since he was 10 years old.

"So how's everything going on at your end of the line, Logan?" asked the adult.

"Alright. How about you Mr. Grukesky?" Logan asked him.

"Oh you know. Work here and there along with taking care of the children. By the way, I haven't seen your parents. How are they doing?"

"Same thing. They're busy with work and they're off to some sort of annual business gathering this time around. 'Rents wouldn't be back until Sunday night."

"And they left you to watch over the house?" now this surprised Mr. Grukesky. He knew Logan's parents would take him with them if they're going to be out of town for an extensive amount of time. It wasn't like them to leave their son to watch over the house.

"Mhmm. Although it took me a while to convince them that I can watch over the house while they're away."

"That's really surprising. Then again, I guess it's time they have to start building their trust on you since you're sixteen already."

"Maybe. Anyways, have you seen the moon turn blood red on this time around? I've started to notice it ever since I was thirteen when I was going trick or treating around the neighborhood. Do you think it's some sort of coincidence?" asked Logan.

"Beats me. Although I've heard a story centering around the cause of the moon turning red around this time of the year. You see there's an old styled mansion located in the center of the dense woods in this part of the neighborhood. It was said that every Halloween, supernatural creatures of upper class status would come to this mansion to have their annual aristocratic party. However, if there's an individual who comes to the party uninvited and are of working class status, they'd be killed right on the spot. Or at least that's how the story goes."

"W-wow. That's some story. Where did you hear that from?"

"I heard it from Mr. Dallahan before he moved away to New York. He's a real fanatic of supernatural stories alright."

"He sure is. Do you think it's true though?"

"I don't really believe in it but it's up to you whether you want to or not. Anyways, it's nice talking to you. Tell your parents I said hi and give them my regards. The kids are really impatient about going to one of the neighbor's Halloween party."

"Sure thing Mr. Grukesky. Take care."

Mr. Grukesky went back to the kids. Logan watched them walk until they disappeared on a right turn. Sighing, he folded up his chair and started to pack the stuff on the front porch away. When he was done, his mind immediately snapped back to the mailbox. He completely forgot to check the mail to see if there's anything that pertains to either his parents or himself. Opening the front latch, he got a small package with his name on it, some junk mail, and some mail that belonged to his parents.

However, there is one thing that caught his eye the most. Laying on the metallic floor of the mailbox lies a golden envelope. He was wondering why anybody would want to send him such an expensive article of mail but nonetheless, he dropped the mail on the ground and gingerly took the interesting piece of mail in his hands. When he looked at it, his eyes widened as the size of dinner plates. On the front of the envelope surrounded with a navy blue design pattern is his name printed in fine calligraphy. Opening up the envelope is an invitation to an upper class party. This made the teen confused.

"Count Tiberiu Anton? Judging from the title next to his name, he must be an upper class type of person. But why would he send me an invitation such as this? Sure my family makes some money so that we can live comfortably but I don't think we're part of the upper class. Hell, my family lives in a nice two story house but not a giant sized mansion. However it'd be rude to refuse such an invitation from the Count. After all, he did place his time aside to send me this formal and fancy invite. Whatever his reasons are for inviting me to this aristocratic party, I'll find out sooner or later."

Getting inside the house, he dropped the mail on the couch on the living room. Logan pulled out his Verizon LG smartphone and read the time. It was 10:25 P.M. He read the invitation and the party doesn't start till 10:45.

"I still have a bit of time before I go. Knowing about this party, he would expect me to wear some sort of formal attire. Let's see what I have so far..." Rummaging through his closet, he was trying to find something good to wear but with no such luck. He only has polos and cargo shorts but nothing formal. Sighing in defeat, he'll have to appear in this type of casual wear. Hopefully, the Count wouldn't grill him if he does show up like this. If he does have some spare fancy clothes that he can wear, all the better.

Closing the lights in his house and locking the door, he opened up the invitation again.

"Now where is Count Anton's mansion?" all of a sudden, the invitation glowed in a golden light and started to float up in the air. This shocked the teen as he didn't expect that to happen. The floating piece of paper then started to move away from him making the teen snap out of his shocked stupor and started running after it.

"Hey get back here!" the teen yelled at the paper but it seems as if it wasn't listening to him and kept on floating in some unknown direction. After a few minutes worth of chasing and ducking some obstacles, he was in the forested part of his neighborhood. But Logan paid no attention to where he was at due to his fixed concentration on the floating invitation. He kept on chasing it until he could see spots of bright light. As he kept nearing towards the floating invitation, the bright lights kept on glowing brighter and brighter. Just as he was about to grab the invitation, he tripped onto something causing him to launch forward a couple feet while falling face flat.

Groaning, he picked himself up and dusted the dirt away from his shirt and shorts. The invitation was on the ground and he picked it up with a triumphant grin.

"Finally. After all the trouble you have given me, there's no way you're gonna escape me now. Hehehe...whoa..."

Looking up from the piece of paper, he was stupefied at the wonderful sight he was looking at. In front of him was a 24 feet black metallic gate with two walled pillars at each end. Behind the gate was a beautiful antique mansion lit up in gorgeous glowing lights. He was so in awe of the mansion that he didn't notice a man dressed in a butler uniform approaching him.

"Good evening sir. Would you like some assistance?" asked the butler. Shaking out of his stupor, Logan grabbed the invitation then the butler's hand. As he was yanked up back to his feet, he asked the butler,

"T-thank you sir. U-um, would this be Count Anton's mansion by chance?"

"Indeed young sir." replied the butler.

"Well, um, you see, I have an invitation from the Count himself even though I'm not part of the upper class. I didn't really want to deny such an invitation from a noble so I came to the party. Pardon me if I don't have any good clothes to wear. I was just done handing out candy to the little kids."

"Not to worry young sir. Just hand me the invitation and I'll show you to the Count himself."

So the redhead gave the butler the invitation and started to follow him to the mansion. As he approached the big, antique house, he noticed the nobles were of different types of species. His mind went back to what Mr. Grukesky told him just a while ago.

" _It seems that Mr. Dallahan wasn't wrong in his story. Guess he got invited to this party and was rather ecstatic about it._ " Logan thought as he continued to follow the butler. Stopping in front of the massive doors, the butler placed the invitation under his arms while he grabbed the key from his pocket. Gently inserting it to the lock, he twisted it until they heard a " _CLANK_ " sound. Twisting back up to the upright position, he placed the key back into his pocket and open the majestic doors. Logan shielded his eyes from the bright intensity of the lights as to not go blind. Dropping his arms, he was in awe of the sight before him.

"Whoa...this is amazing." Logan said while still retaining the shock coming from him.

"Indeed isn't it." said a baritone voice with a Romanian accent.

The redhead teen looked to find the source of the voice and saw a tall man, probably around 6'5, standing in front of him. He wore a blood red cape, a fancy outfit that dated back to the 1700's, and white gloves on his hands. He has a long pale face, black hair, and blood red eyes.

"You must be Logan Terrence am I correct?" asked the tall man.

"Y-yes sir. You must be Count Anton right?" said Logan.

"You are correct. It's nice to have you here on my annual Halloween party as you humans call it." said the Count.

"Thank you Count Anton. But may I ask something sir?" the Count nodded. Taking a couple minutes on how to word his question, he then told him,

"I received an invite to your party sir but I'm not of the upper class per say. Don't get me wrong I do appreciate you inviting me and I thank you for it but why though?" just as the Count was about to answer his question, a feminine voice popped up.

"It's because I want to. Is there something wrong with it?"

The two turned around and looked to find a young woman around the redhead's age walking down the grand steps of the mansion. Silver hair tied into a bun, blood red eyes and pale flawless skin. Skin that could easily be compared to the snow. She wore a black dress with a black rose on the left top side of her dress. Each step she took was with grace befitting her image as an heiress of a Count's family. The teen couldn't help but marvel at her stunning beauty. She was, in his opinion, an angel descending from Heaven to Earth to meet a mortal man like himself. Call him corny for saying such a comparison, but if you were there in his shoes, wouldn't you say something similar along those lines?

"See something you like?" the young woman said with a teasing smile. Logan shook his head and blushed from embarrassment.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't mean to stare a-at you. Y-you're just beautiful." the moment he said beautiful, he mentally smacked himself on the forehead for saying such things about the Count's daughter. The silver haired beauty, on the other hand, blushed at the compliment she was given. Count Anton just laughed at the scene and placed a hand on the young man's shoulders.

"Ah to be young again. Anyways, meet my youngest daughter in the family, Stela Anton. I believe you're classmates with her in high school am I correct?" Now this made the young man's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Stela was the youngest daughter to a noble family? And he's classmates with her?!

"W-wait hold on. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're name is Stela Anton right?" she nodded.

"You never told me that you're part of a noble family. All I knew was that you came from Transylvania and decided to stay here in the States with your family."

"The latter part is true. However, I don't want the others to know that I came from a rich family seeing as many of our classmates come from the middle class. If I did reveal my status in front of them, well you would already know the consequences." said Stela. Logan nodded in agreement as he can see where she's coming at.

"Well now that's all taken care of, let's continue with the party shall we? I'll let you two walk around the place so that you two can 'hang out' as your peers may say. I also have to chat with some of the other nobles around the area." said the Count.

So the two headed outside from the mansion away from all the other nobles chatting with one another. The two didn't say anything as they were gazing at the blood red moon. After a few minutes worth of silence, Logan decided to break the ice.

"So Stela. I've noticed there's a lot of different nobles of different species coming here to celebrate your annual Halloween party. Which makes me wonder, what are you and your family exactly?"

"Why do you ask Logan?" asked Stela.

"Just for curiosity's sake."

"Well I hope I don't scare you because I'm only going to say this once. My father and I along with the rest of my family are vampires."

For a few minutes the two didn't say a word. Stela was worried that she may have scared him off when she revealed her nature and was about to walk away until she felt a hand grip onto her. She turned around and saw Logan smiling at her.

"Vampire huh? Interesting."

"What do you mean?" Stela was now confused at his reaction. Was he trying to hide his frightened expression with one of interest?

"I thought vampires were just a myth and only showed in movies and TV series. But I never thought that I would be talking to a real live one. Real interesting indeed. If you think I was frightened then I guess I'm a bit scared at first when you told me that. I thought that you're gonna pounce on me and suck my blood until I got nothing left. But it seems that you're not the typical aggressive ones like they portray in the media."

"So you're not really afraid of me?" asked Stela.

"Nope. Now let me ask you this, do you vampires have these 'I'm better than all of you' or 'You're nothing but a mite under my heel' type of personalities?"

"Well some of them do have that attitude but some don't. My family belongs to the latter as my father always says to always be polite. You'll never gain the respect of others if you keep on doing that." said Stela.

"I see. Well it's good that your family is accepting because if they weren't...well let's just say, I wouldn't be here right now having this conversation with you." Stela just giggled at him.

"So. Do you have any more questions that you want to know about vampires?"

"No not really. So anyways, that aside, your dad did say that you were the youngest daughter of the family. Any siblings I need to know of?"

"Well I only have two sisters before me. The eldest, Alina, is head of a pharmaceutical company in which I forgot the name of it was and married to another vampire noble named Ionel Bogza. She's the most serious and can get the job done. The middle, Sorina, is a nurse working in St. Michael's hospital. She's married to Marku Demetrescu and he too is also a noble vampire. She can be a bit annoying sometimes but she's a good person overall. That's pretty much my family. What about you?"

"Well I don't have any siblings and I'm an only child. My dad and mom work in the same company except in different divisions. My dad works in the IT sector while my mom works in the financial sector. That's my family for you."

"Must be lonely to be without a sibling to look after or over you."

"Meh you get used to it. I mean don't get me wrong, I want to have a little brother or sister to mess around but knowing how the world is today, kids are expensive." Stela nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, want to go back in the mansion? It's kinda chilly outside and all that."

"Good idea."

The two went back to the mansion and the party was still going on. He opened up his phone to check if his parents either texted or called him. Thankfully he didn't get neither. If he didn't respond to either a text or call he would have an earful from them when they got back. And it isn't always pretty.

And what about his interactions with the aristocrats in this festive occasion? Most of the nobles were pretty much friendly to him whenever he interacted. Of course they were quite surprised when a human would come to this annual celebration but when Logan explained to them about him being classmates with the Count's daughter, they pretty much let it slide and asked him if this was his first noble party he attended. He of course answered yes and did some small talk here and there. Of course he met some of the cold, more snobbish ones but that was to be expected.

After he was done mingling wit the rest of the nobility and danced with Stela, he decided to go home. The Count of course told his Butler to drop the young man off to his house which he of course went outside to get the limo ready for him. Thanking the Count and Stela for inviting him, he went in the grand vehicle and the Butler drove him back to his house.

"Thanks for the ride sir. I appreciate it." Logan said to the Butler once he saw the all familiar physical features in his house. It may be hard to see due to the darkness of night covering it but he can tell his house from the others.

"No problem young sir. If you ever need anything, here's Master Anton's number. He told me to give it to you in case of emergencies or what not." the Butler handed him a slip of paper containing the Count's number on it to which Logan accepted.

"Thanks. Have a good night sir."

"You too."

With that the Butler drove off until he was no longer in sight. Grabbing the house key from his pocket, he unlocked the door, went in, locked it, went upstairs to his room, and went to sleep. After a long day, a good night's rest is definitely in order.

* * *

 **A couple years later...**

After that night, Logan and Stela became a couple. Their relationship started when they first saw each other attending the same university. Of course Mr. and Mrs. Terrence got wind of their relationship and were quite surprised to hear their son dating so they were curious as to who's the woman that their son laid his eyes upon.

When Logan introduced his girlfriend, Logan's father was quite surprised to hear the Anton surname. Asking her if she was related to Tiberiu Anton. Replying yes to Mr. Terrence, he was asking how he was doing and all that. Now this surprised Logan and Stela because they never knew that both of their fathers knew each other. Mrs. Terrence explained to the two about how she along with him met up the Count back in their college days. After that, the Terrences approve their relationship.

Graduating from college and getting his undergraduate degree on finance, he decided to take their relationship another step further. After they were done eating out for dinner, he proposed to her when they arrive to their apartment and well you already know the answer to that question already.

When word of the two becoming engaged got out, Count Anton and his wife along with Logan's parents were ecstatic. Count Anton's wife and Mrs. Terrence started collaborating some wedding plans with Stela while the fathers of course do whatever manly stuff they do. The Romanian Count of course gave him a light warning that if he ever breaks his daughter's heart nothing would stop him from giving him a "lesson". That lesson is nothing more than the Count beating the crap out of him until he's near death's door. Logan was of course nervous about it but he assured him that it was never his intention to break his daughter's heart. Logan's father also told him to not slack off just because he's going to marry the daughter belonging to a noble family. The redhead of course told him to not worry as he never does slack off.

A month or two later, the two were happily married in a local chapel and you know what happens after the ceremony. Tonight comes their first night as a married couple.

* * *

It's their first night as a married couple and to say that they're nervous is an understatement. They're a complete wreck as they don't know what to do when it comes to sex. Sure they've made out and had a bit of a petting session here and there but they never took their relationship to the next level.

" _Calm down Logan. As much as it's nerve wracking and all, I can't let this night be ruined for Stela._ " Logan said to himself as he was waiting patiently for his beloved wife to finish up her shower. He was busy musing over some private matters in his head that he didn't hear the shower turn off and the silver haired vampire coming out of the bathroom. He was brought out of his musings when she called out to him in a sultry and seductive tone.

"Hello beloved~. I hope you are ready to have a night of fun because I am~."

Logan couldn't react as he just stared at Stela's choice of clothes or lack thereoff. She was wearing a scarlet red bra matching her eyes and showed nothing but cleavage along with matching panties. When he looked into her eyes, all he could see was seduction, love, want, need and different other emotions that he's fully aware of.

"W-well I hope that I'm ready too...hehehe..." Logan laughed nervously as he wasn't really confident about his skills in bed.

"Oh don't worry my dearly beloved~ I'll make sure that I'll take care of everything. You don't have to do a single thing about it~." Stela walked to her lover with an added sway in her hips. The redhead couldn't do anything but stare at her alluring beauty. His heart was beating a bit faster and his mind was filled with nothing but dirty thoughts of her and him doing...things.

"Oh and just to let you know, it's a full moon and you know what that means deary~." Logan widened his eyes when she said that. Before they got married, Stela has been acting rather oddly whenever a full moon has been up. It wasn't until Count Anton told him that vampires tend to go into heat and act aggressively whenever it pops up. The only way to cool them off is to splash them with ice. Literally. But now it's their first night as a married couple, and knowing that splashing ice at her isn't an option, he'll have to bear her aggressive actions for the night.

Noticing his fear, Stela cupped his face soothingly and asked him,

"What's wrong darling? Did my appearance scare you?"

"N-no. It's not your outer appearance that I'm worried about. In fact I love it and any man would kill to be in my place. It's just that...how can I say this...just be gentle and try not to be so rough on me." it was so embarrassing for him to say that but it was true.

The vampiress giggled at his request but nonetheless, gave him a nice and passionate kiss on the lips hoping to quell his fears. Reciprocating the gesture, he returned the kiss with gusto and coiled their tongues around each other until the need for air was in demand.

"I can't make any promises but I'll try not to. After all, I want this to be a night for both of us to remember darling.~"

Stela wrapped her slender feminine arms around his body and kissed him. Logan closed his eyes and kissed back at her which made her moan into the kiss as her lover wrestled their tongues together to see who can overwhelm the other. The redhead at first had the upper hand but Stela wasn't gonna go down without a fight. Fueled by lust and passion, she fought back with vigor. He tried to overpower her but it was pointless. She won the fight and she's taking the reigns on this amorous moment. The vampiress coiled around his tongue and started to suck on it loving the minty flavor that was left from the toothpaste and she wanted more of it.

The two separated from the kiss only for them to reengage it for round two. Fueled by lust and carnal instinct and not wanting to be outdone just like the previous few minutes, he flipped themselves over with him being on top over her and him reengaging the kiss. This made Stela aroused because she liked the be the one being dominated by her lover. You see in vampire tradition, if her mate dominates her during the act of carnal pleasure and has always been during the duration of the carnal act of making love, then it comes to show that she picked a strong mate which is essential to the vampire bloodline of the family. Stela of course didn't really care all that much for old vampire traditions but in this particular case about the who's the dominant one, she definitely believed it one hundred percent.

Parting their lips due to the need for oxygen, Stela flipped Logan underneath her as her mind is fueled by lust and desire to see his lover's natural body. Grabbing his shirt, she yanked it over his head with speed that knows no bounds, and threw it back somewhere around the dark corners of their room. The silver haired beauty admired his muscular physique. After all, he used to play basketball when he was in high school and continued to keep in shape throughout his four years of college.

She then started to tease his exposed skin by planting butterfly kisses all over him. This caused him to moan softly eliciting a ghost smile from her. Deciding to pleasure her beloved husband more, she then placed her soft, satin hands on his muscles and started to roam around his muscled chest. He groaned at the cool yet pleasurable touch of her soft hands traveling around his chest and yearned for more. Never the one to deny such a request, she continued her ministrations until she decided to go for her next target. His shorts.

Swiftly taking out such an offending article, she marveled at the sight of his big and erect member. Ten inches long and an inch and a half thick. Just looking at such a member made her body heat up in arousal. Her body screamed to take that thing inside her and ride him until he's milked dry into the wee hours in the morning.

However, she wanted to refrain from doing so. She wanted to pleasure her lover first before going in to the main event. Taking off her bra and underwear, she then dipped her head towards his pulsating member and started to gently fondle with it using her hands. This caused Logan to moan in pleasure as he could feel the soft skin of her hands wrapping around his dick. Hearing such pleasurable moans coming from her lover made her increase the pace a bit.

"Oh so you like a handjob eh? Such a pervert you are darling~." Stela teased Logan as her right hand continued to pump his shaft while her left hand went down to his balls and gently fondled around with it too.

"G-goddammit. W-who knew you were so good at this even if it's your first time?" Logan moaned as bucked his hips in pleasure.

"Awww thank you for such compliments deary. But I should let you know I'm running on instinct."

The vampiress continued to caress his member for a few more minutes drinking in the sounds of her husband's moaning until she decided to go for the next best thing in the sex playbook.

"You like that don't you? Well then, how about I get a bit more serious and give you something that you're not gonna forget. I believe you'll love this technique called a blowjob."

Stela's hands left his dick temporarily causing him to moan in dissatisfaction. However, that was quickly replaced when she used her mouth to engulf his raging monster. Being the tease she is, she slowly and unhurriedly took every inch while she snaked her tongue around the veins like a boa constrictor. He moaned at her tongue constricting around his member while he threw his head back in pleasure. While it may be her first time, she knew that this type of action is satisfying him so she continued to do so. Once she got all eleven inches in her mouth, her gagging reflex kicked in. Slowly but steadily she started to bob her head up and down on his dick. The redhead young man moaned as he was reveling in the pleasure of having his dick blown by his love.

Getting the hang of it, she picked up the pace making the young man feel even more pleasure. Stela, wanting him to feel even more pleasure, she then placed her hand on his balls and fondled with it. That was the final straw for him as he shot his cum into her mouth. She gulped down every bit of his essence in her throat languishing the delicious sweet taste of it. Retracting her mouth from his member, she swished his cum around her mouth until she swallowed it down into her throat.

"Ah such a delicious taste my love. As much as I would like to suck you again, I wanted to do something else more enjoyable for the both of us..."

Logan didn't say anything as he was languishing the pleasurable orgasm he just went through right now. After letting him relish in such an amazing orgasmic high, she then wrapped his manhood with her enormous breasts. She then started to pump her breasts in an up and down motion while she licked the sensitive mushroom shaped head driving him insane and onto the brink of another orgasm. After a few more pumps, he came around her again. Licking and cleaning herself from his tasty seed, Stela then told her husband,

"Come here lover boy. It's only fair that you should pleasure me like I've done to you."

The young man didn't say anything as he attacked her at the neck, making her moan in pleasure. He planted butterfly kisses on her neck along with a few nibbles here and there. After a few more minutes of playing around with her neck, he successfully planted a hickey marking her as his. Satisfied with what he did, he then trailed his tongue lazily until it reached his intended target, her breasts. Stela's face flushed red in embarrassment and excitement as he stared right at her them.

"Like them honey?" asked the silver haired vampiress.

"Oh yeah."

He then palmed those big mounds carefully as he didn't want to hurt her so recklessly since a maiden's chest is quite sensitive to intimate touch. His hands sank into the big mounds making her moan a bit louder. Getting turned on by her moans, he then started to massage it not only to pleasure her but also relieve some of the pain of having such big breasts. To add more pleasure, he placed his mouth on her erect nipples and nibbled it lightly making her moan more loudly. This combined act made her wet but she couldn't care less.

"Oh so good! More beloved!" Stela screamed in pleasure.

As much as he doesn't want to leave those wondrous mounds, he was losing oxygen. Pulling out of those twin orbs, he then made his way down to her pussy. Facing her sacred area, he could smell her arousal and his senses went into overload. Licking around the outer area of her pussy made the vampire beauty scream in ecstasy. After a couple licks here and there, Logan then licked her inner folds making her squirm and moan. Her love juices were really delicious as they tasted like sweet honey and he wants some more.

"Oh yes! Tongue fuck me you naughty man! YES!"

Deciding to add more to the pleasure, his hands went up towards her big sized breasts and started to knead and massage them. She could feel her impeding orgasm building up and she demanded her lover to go faster. Complying to her request, he picked up the pace and slid his tongue inside her pussy making her eyes widen. He pushed his tongue up where her G-Spot is located and that made her climax.

"CUMMING!" she screamed as her eyes rolled at the back of her head letting her feel the electric pleasure of her orgasm.

The redhead wasn't able to pull back as she squirted on his face drenching him of her sweet nectar. This surprised Logan as he didn't know Stela was a squirter. After she was done spraying her love juices on her lover, she weakly went up to his face and licked it clean while tasting herself at the same. Once she was done, he flipped her with him being on top. Positioning his dick towards her heavenly gate, he penetrated her slowly and steadily making sure to not hurt her. Getting all 10 inches inside her soaked and wet pussy, he could feel the soft fleshy walls caress his member nearly making him erupt inside her but he withheld it.

Stela on the other hand was in heaven. She loved the feeling of her being split in half by his meat rod stretching her sex to accommodate such a beast. While she may not have a hymen due to her doing the heavy work around the farm, she still feels a bit of pain. But that soon faded after he stayed there for at a couple of minutes. Giving the go signal, she told him,

"Fuck me darling~. Take me to heaven."

Fueled by lust and passion, he started rocking his hips slamming his dick into her being. She moaned and threw her head in pleasure as she felt her pleasure spots being grazed by his dick. As he kept slamming into her tight wet sex, Logan groaned as he could feel her sex tightening around his dick but he couldn't stop thrusting his hips.

"G-God damn it Stela. If you keep tightening up, I don't think I can hold on for that long." said Logan.

"I don't care if you cum or not! I want to feel your cum inside me! Oh I want so badly!" Stela shamelessly screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt his member plowing into her soft pussy walls. As much as he wanted to blast her load into her, he wanted to last the pleasure for as long as he can. He then spread her legs into a wide V-shaped angle and started to furiously pound her into the mattress, hitting her cervix more and more. Her vision went white as her sacred place was being pierced by the head of his dick.

"More! That's the spot! Hit me right there~! OH FUCK ME YOU STUD!" Stela screamed in wanton desire as the blush on her face intensified and her hands balling into fists as she gripped the sheets tightly.

With all his strength, he continued to pound into her more and more. As he continued to fuck her stupidly, he released her legs as he bent down and started to kiss her passionately. She closed her eyes and kissed back her lover while she wrapped her long legs locking him right where she wanted. He could feel his climax approaching closer and closer as her vice-like pussy continued to wrap around him tightly. The same could be said with her. Not separating from their passionate lip lock and being able to hold back their inevitable release, Logan slammed his hips one more time triggering both of them their climaxes. He filled her to the brim with his essence while she squirted a torrent of her love juices, splattering their joined hips. The two moaned into the kiss and continued to sloppily make out with each other relishing in their orgasmic bliss.

Separating from each other's lips, Logan could feel his dick starting to harden up. It seems that one round isn't enough to satisfy the couple but that is fine. After all, both wanted to relieve their sexual frustrations and also they wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

"Oh you perverted husband of mine you naught boy~. You still haven't had enough of me yet?" the busty vampiress teasingly asked her lover.

"What can I do? One round isn't enough to satisfy me and you're probably gonna agree with me on that one."

"True. Want to continue more?"

"Sure thing." Logan grinned at her.

Dislodging herself temporarily from his erect manhood, she went on her hands and knees and wagged her luscious ass to the young man. His dick twitched painfully as she was teasing him with that seductive smile of hers. Well two can play that game. Placing his hands on her ass, he rubbed his dick at her entrance prompting Stela to groan in dissatisfaction.

"Mou don't tease me any longer honey~. Please stick it in."

"As you wish my lovely bitch." This sent a shiver down her spine when he called her that. She knew things were about to get interesting alright. Deciding to surprise her, he smacked her ass and slid inside her at the same time. This caused her to yelp cutely as she felt the stinging pleasure of having her ass smacked along with his dick entering into her at the same time. Seeing her her face lit up in a lewd expression, Logan had an evil idea forming on top of his head.

"So you like to have some pain while I fuck you stupid eh? My what a masochistic slut you are. This calls for some punishment Stela~."

"Yes! I'm a naughty masochistic girl for having my ass smacked! Please punish me master!"

Getting aroused when she called him that, he started to mercilessly plow into her. As he kept on pushing inside of her deeper, he smacked her ass causing her to moan and whimper both in pleasure and pain. The more he kept on doing that, the more he felt his cock getting sucked in as deeper within her entire being. Deciding to give her two more smacks on the ass, he stopped as he didn't want her to excessively hurt her. After all, it would just be a major turn off and he doesn't want that to happen. Plus he doesn't want to deal with a pissed off vampire in the morning so he stopped doing it. Once he stopped the smacking, he could see it burn hot red. He felt so bad for doing it but at the same time, he wanted to make sure that she would have her fantasy of having her ass smacked fulfilled.

"Master I you to fuck me more!" Stela screamed shamelessly to her lover. Oh how it turned him on so much!

"Who does this body belong to you whore?! Say it!" Logan demanded her.

"Yours! My body is yours for the taking! You can have this slutty body of mine whenever you want Master! Just keep fucking me to oblivion Alpha Male!"

"Good my slave. Now then, let me hear your screams as I fuck your damn hot and slutty body into the bed. I want to make sure that your pussy remembers the shape of this cock that's ravaging you! Get me?!"

"YES ALPHA MALE! OH FUCK ME MORE!"

She screamed in pleasure as his dick plowed right at her cervix causing her to loose strength. Bending down, he cupped one of her large breasts on one hand while the other went down all the way to her clit. His hands started to work their magic amplifying the pleasure into another level. Once again, she could see stars in her vision and she could feel her orgasm approaching again. Logan groaned as he could feel her pussy clamp on his dick tightly begging him to release his seed into her hungry womb.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed as she could feel her release approaching.

"Me too! Let's cum together!" he yelled as his dick slammed right at her cervix one more time triggering their orgasms. The vampire's eyes rolled at the back of her head as she could feel her lover releasing his essence deep inside of her while she came as well. Once they got their bearings back, Stela, with all her strength, flipped them in a comfortable position where they can sleep with ease. Grabbing a blanket, the brown haired farmer draped it over their bodies.

"So you sated already my dear?" asked Logan.

"Oh yeah. Best night by far." Stela said while she gently scooted to her lover wanting to feel his hard muscular body close to her own.

"Looks like we're gonna have some wild nights like these eh?" said Logan.

"You bet." Just then, he could feel his dick spring up to life again as if he hasn't had enough yet. The vampire just giggled at his predicament and decided to ask a bold question to him.

"Do you want to try anal?"

"A-anal? W-what made you say that?" this took Logan by surprise. He never knew that his lover was that kinky.

"You've already tried my pussy and I think that before we hit the sack, I would think that you might want to try something else. You know, just for a little change up."

"You naughty woman. Well then, since you want to try it so badly, who am I to deny? Get ready though because I'm not going to be gentle about it."

"Then fuck me you stud! Fuck me until I pass out!"

The two switched into the reverse cowgirl position and Logan rammed all of his man meat inside her tight ass. Stela screamed both in pain and pleasure while Logan could feel her tight walls caressing his dick tightly. Resisting to burst his load into her, he slowly thrust into her ass. He did that for a while until Stela told him to thrust into her faster. Complying to her request, he started to thrust into her more and more. Snaking his free arm around her waist, he placed a finger on her clit and rubbed it gently causing the silver haired vampire to throw her head back and loudly moan in pleasure. The more he slammed into her tight ass, the more juices her pussy kept on leaking.

"D-dammit! I'm going to cum!" Logan yelled as he could feel his climax approaching.

"M-me too! Cum in me!"

After a couple more thrust, the redhead young man thrust into her one final time jamming his dick all the way up into her ass sending the two over the edge. Catching their breaths, the two kissed each other passionately for a couple minutes until the need for oxygen is imminent. The two didn't say anything as they felt their energy leave their bodies exhausted from their love making. Dislodging from her, mustering with all the strength he has left from his body, he grabbed the blankets and covered their bodies with it. Stela snuggled into his arms and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear, he whispered to her softly,

"I love you my dear sweet wife."

He then drifted off to sleep, missing the blissful smile Stela had on her lips. As they were sleeping, the couple dreamed of their long eternal lives ahead of them.

* * *

A/N:

There you guys have it. Sorry if I didn't add an epilogue like the last one I did but just to let you wonderful readers know is that my OC character, Logan ended up turning into a vampire just like Stela and the two have a long, eternal happiness together. They also have children too so there's that. But anyhow, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you guys later. Peace out.


End file.
